


Well, There Goes the Neighborhood

by builtofsorrow (kocham), kocham



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocham/pseuds/builtofsorrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocham/pseuds/kocham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spock is illogically annoyed by the Ambassador, Jim finds out something no one wanted to tell him about his alternate self, and the Ambassador is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, There Goes the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Because long weekends are clearly not for homework, I watched _The Wrath of Khan_ last night, wherein it is revealed that _TOS_!Kirk also beat the _Kobayashi Maru_ by ~~cheating~~ thinking originally. Only, you know, _he_ got a commendation for it. Which I actually already knew, but. This obviously had to be written. (Also, I realize I've exaggerated the extent of Vulcans' "emotionlessness"; it was done purposefully.)

In many ways, it would be entirely illogical of Spock to be bothered by the fact that James Kirk was never actually punished for cheating on the _Kobayashi Maru_. Certainly, there had been the hearing, as well as the probation that had followed. But the probation had obviously not really been served out. Additionally, it's not as though either one had actually had any actual impact on Kirk's career, given that the man was currently seated across a dinner table from him, dressed in command gold and being addressed as Captain.

Vulcans aren't susceptible to such trivial things as ego, of course, but there is such a thing as a _principle_ , and Spock isn't going to forget that any time soon. Also, even without ego and even if one _is_ Vulcan, no one can say it's not at least slightly disconcerting to dine with an alternate version of oneself (even though Spock would never actually admit that aloud to anyone, not even Nyota). This is possibly why he can't quite stop his comment on Ambassador Spock's latest story about his version of the Captain and their Epic Friendship. Or whatever it was.

'Well, we can't all give each other commendations for cheating,' Spock says (with the utmost respect, of course), in-between bites of vegetables.

The Captain looks at him, brow furrowed. 'What're you talking about, Spock?'

Spock notices McCoy and Nyota exchanging slightly panicked looks, and feels- _ow_. He looks at Nyota quizzically, entirely uncertain as to why she's suddenly taken to kicking him underneath the table. He's never noticed a propensity to physical violence in her before, especially not toward him. Humans are really _very_ odd.

'So Ambassador,' Nyota says, quickly, kicking Spock one more time for good measure. 'How's the new school system on New Vulcan going? Is it very different from when you attended?'

'Wait,' Jim breaks in. 'Wait just a second.' He sets his eating utensils down and points at Spock. 'Did you just- are you implying- are you saying-'

'My Jim was commended for his ingenuity in passing the _Kobayashi Maru_ , yes,' the Ambassador cuts in.

'What?!'

'Commended for _cheating_ ,' Spock says, lowering his eyebrow at the Ambassador in what would be a full-on glare from anyone else.

'… _what_?!'

'Dammit!' McCoy bursts out. 'I told you two not to say anything!'

Jim turns on his CMO, his expression one of full-on betrayal. 'You _knew_?!?'

'Ehm.'

'You _knew_ and you _didn't tell me_?!'

'Well, I-'

'I'm finding a new best friend.'

'Dammit, Jim. Don't be a child.'

Spock is hit with a sudden understanding as to why his mother used to roll her eyes at him, even though he'd always found the action illogical. He manages to resist the urge to do it himself. 'Captain, this is hardly logical, much less fitting behavior.'

'Well,' Jim splutters, 'well, well clearly _your_ behavior wasn't logical either, so I don't think you should lecture!'

'I am not lecturing, Captain, merely pointing out the obvious. Also, my behavior was nothing but a perfectly logical and acceptable reaction to cheating.'

'Oh, oh really?'

'Jim, calm _down_ ,' Uhura cuts in. 'It was a different-'

'Oh, so what, you think that not only did timelines shift, but _morals_ changed?'

'You did cheat, and I'm sure that even the other you was accused of it as well,' she points out, looking at the Ambassador for confirmation (and that is not a burst of pride Spock feels, just a logical recognition of her bravery).

The Ambassador nods. 'That is true.'

Jim essentially ignores the Ambassador and glares around the table. 'As I said in my _hearing_ , the test itself is a cheat. I merely changed the conditions of the test. Obviously _some_ people recognize that for what it is.'

'Indeed,' the Ambassador states, calmly, observing them all with what can only be described as a smirk ( _albeit_ the tiniest smirk ever). 'Command said it was some of the most original thinking ever seen in the history of Starfleet.'

'See?' Jim says, looking challengingly at Spock.

Spock doesn't sigh, but he thinks about it. Really, this dinner is incredibly disconcerting.

'On the other hand,' McCoy breaks in at this point, 'if it hadn't been for that hearing, you wouldn't've ever got that commendation for saving all of us, Jim.'

'And you probably wouldn't already be Captain,' Uhura chimes in.

'Not necessarily,' the Ambassador says. 'If the Captain here had been properly assigned to the _Enterprise_ , there's still a 94.7% chance-'

'My god man, _why_?' McCoy interrupts him.

Spock is certain that this manner of addressing an ambassador is entirely improper, but he can't bring himself to fault the doctor. He thinks he might now understand why Nyota kicked him earlier, because if he were sitting directly next to the Ambassador at this moment, he would consider kicking him under the table. He'll have to ask her later, just to be sure. He thinks about sighing again, but takes another bite instead.

'Sooo, Spock,' Jim says, leaning forward and resting his chin on one hand.

Spock straightens, swallows, and raises an eyebrow. He'd be frightened by the fact that he's almost entirely certain what the Captain's about to say, but he's a Vulcan, so naturally, he doesn't feel fear. 'I am not recommending you for anything complimentary in regards to your performance on the _Kobayashi Maru_ , Captain. Not now, not ever.'

'Okaaay, well. You could-'

'Nor will I ask that your hearing and subsequent probation be removed from your record. Not only would it be disingenuous of me, it would also be an illogical waste of time and resources, as it has clearly had no negative impact on the advancement of your career.'

Jim sighs, slightly dejected. 'I still don't think it's fair.' He looks at the Ambassador. 'How are you so much cooler?'

'Let it go, Jim,' McCoy murmurs.

Jim actually has the grace to look slightly penitent as he picks his utensils back up and turns to the Ambassador. 'Okay, so. Yeah. Schools on New Vulcan? I actually would like to hear about that.'

Spock finally gives into the temptation to sigh, just slightly, and finds himself looking at their CMO with something that might possibly be termed as growing admiration. You know, if he weren't a Vulcan and all that.


End file.
